The present invention is related to a wind energy plant, and in particular to the mounting of a satellite carrier in a gearbox of a wind energy plant.
From DE 103 57 026 B3, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, it is known to connect the rotor via a hollow rotor shaft with a single stage or multi-stage planetary gearing. The satellite carrier is mounted via two bearings in the housing of the gearbox. The bearings are therefore situated at the input side and at the output side of a hollow wheel which is fixedly arranged in the housing of the gearbox.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,673, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a wind energy plant is known, in which a dual reduction planetary gearing with an input stage and an output stage is provided. The satellite carrier of the input stage (the driving stage) is supported on the machine carrier or on the rotor carrier, respectively, and thus it acts as a torque support.
From EP 0 792 415 B, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a planetary gearing for a wind energy plant is known in which a satellite carrier mounted in a gearbox housing is connected to a driving shaft. In this, the driving shaft or an end thereof, respectively, is mounted via the satellite carrier in the gearbox housing, wherein transversal forces charging the driving shaft are introduced into the gearbox housing via the bearings of the satellite carrier. The mounting of the satellite carrier takes place at the input side as well as on the output side of the satellites.
The present invention is based on the objective to provide a gearbox for a wind energy plant, in which a simple shaft-hub connection can be realized via the satellite carrier without additional construction elements.